


Coffee Monsters

by FlamboyantMess



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Caffeine Addiction, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Cute Couples, F/M, Fluff, Moirails, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamboyantMess/pseuds/FlamboyantMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Hastings has never had a problem with Coffee, but when she drinks way to much, what will Toby do about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Monsters

Coffee Monsters

By, Natalie Airwren

Summary: Spencer Hastings has never had a problem with Coffee, but when she drinks way to much, what will Toby do about it?

A/N: This is pure fluff. Its supposed to be light hearted and funny. -N

 

Spencer Hastings sipped on her coffee carefully as it cooled. The hot liqued burnt her tastebuds and trickled down her esphogus. Spencer squealed when the coffee made contact with her tongue. She gulped, and bit down hard on her tongue, in order to stop the burning sensation. In her head, she counted backwards from 10 in french. She took another sip of the coffee, and continued to drink it. She closed her eyes, and puckered her lips. Soon, she was chugging the coffee. Caffine ran through her body, flowing into her veins. Spencers hand started shaking from the caffine. She didn't pay much attention to her hand, untill she felt a strong, calloused hand grab it from behind her. She screamed, afraid it was Wren; But when she heard laughter from behind her, she knew who had grabbed her.

"Tobias Allen Cavanaugh! You know better!" She spun around screaming, no longer noticing that they were surrounded by other people. Toby knelt down so he was face to face with his girlfriend.

"I know, I know baby. I'm very sorry. Is there anyway you could forgive your poor boyfriend? He missed you." Toby pleaded, laughing.

"I missed you too; But you know you cant grab me without saying anything."

"The only reason I grabbed you was because your hand looked as if it was about to become a rocket and shoot out of your arm. How much coffee have you had today Miss?"

"Only 3 cups."

"Your joking right?"

"Nope. 1 cup at home, 1 cup driving here, and 1 cup here; But dont tell Emily, she'll take it away. I told her this was the first cup I've had today."

"You lied?"

"Yes."

"What am I ever going to do with you?"

Spencer sighed, and hummed into Toby's shoulder as he hugged her,

"You could kiss me? I taste like coffee." She suggested.

"I think that's a good idea." Toby joked. Their lips met, not in a passionate kiss, but a sweet kiss.

Toby took Spencer's hand, and led her out of the Brew, he led her up the stairs, and opened the door to his newly finished loft.

"You finished it!?" Spencer cried, not being aware untill now of her boyfriends accomplishment.

"Yeah. Thats what I wanted to show you."

Spencer spun around to face Toby. A smile plastered itself onto her face as she leapt into his arms, and kissed him.

"I" Kiss "Missed" Kiss "You" Kiss "So" Kiss "Damn much!" She whispered.

Suddenly Toby moaned loudly into Spencer's mouth, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled back,

"Hold on for a second." He whispered in her ear, Spencer pouted, but let him set her down on the couch and leave the room. She quietly sipped on her coffee while she waited for him.

Toby came jogging out of his bedroom, clad in only his jeans. He turned around, with his back towards Spencer.

"What are you" Spencer started, but as Toby turned around in brand new aviators with a huge, goffey smile on his face, Spencer's words turned into giggles. Uncontrollable giggles.

"What? You don't like them?" Toby questioned, his smile turning into a frown.

"No! No! I love them! It's just, your face!" She laughed.

"Your so mean to me!" He joked, he ran over to her, and placed the glasses on the table, next to her coffee. He climbed on top of her, and placed his large, calloused hands on her stomach,

"No! Toby dont you dare!" She warned, but it was too late. Toby was already going to town tickling her. She screeched, and wiggled under him. Toby laughed at her. She kicked on instinct. The tickling stopped as her bare foot collided with the glass of her coffee cup, the glass shattered on her foot, and the hot liquid spilled on her heel, and everywhere else on the table, including Toby's sunglasses.

"God Spencer! Are you alright!?" Toby shreaked in shock.

"OW!" She shouted as he grabbed her foot, she pulled it back, and whimpered.

"I know it hurts baby, but let me look at it?" Toby whispered. He picked her up and carried her to the kitchen, where he set her on the counter. He grabbed a cloth and wet it. He set the cloth on her foot, and she whimpered. He kissed her forehead and whispered something inaubable in her ear.

"Toby?" She whispered after a few minutes.

"Yes love?"

"Your sunglasses." She said, pointing to the coffee table, where Tobys aviaters lay, broken and stained from coffee.

"Its fine. They weren't that important." He sighed.

"Toby, you loved them, I could tell. I'm sorry."

"Hey. Yes, I loved them, but I love you more. You know that. As long as your okay, I dont care what happens to them."


End file.
